I Own You
by NightShadowDweller14
Summary: At the request of Ino, Sakura is dragged into a bondage club not knowing what lies beyond the wooden doors. Upon entering the club she meets new faces, learns new rules and learns a few things about herself that she never knew. Or didn't want to know. A/U Universe. I'm leaving it at T rating right now but if I continue writing I'm bumping it to M.
1. New Guests

Since I can't post lyrics on , I'm making a playlist you guys can listen to the songs as they come and go during the story if you want.

This Is Halloween - Marilyn Manson

Energy - Shinedown

Son Of Sam - Shinedown

I Own You - Shinedown

Enjoy! ;)

* * *

"So Ino, where is this new club you speak of exactly?" Sakura sat in the front seat while Ino drove, along with the other girls in the backseats. Hinata, Tenten and Temari nodded in agreement with hums agreeing with Sakura's question. Sakura was pretty skeptical when she got a text message from Ino yesterday afternoon telling her that she was planning a short noticed girls night out. It was Friday, but still. Sakura always skeptical about the plans her best friend planned for the group.

Ino grabbed a flyer that was in the drinking holder and held it up. "I heard from some girls at work that this place was the newest hot spot in town! So I thought, why the heck not!" Sakura snatched the flyer from her hand and read it over.

**Dancing Dungeon **

Saturday October 16th 11pm

All lifestyles welcome

Live fetish performances

**COSTUME CONTEST**

Over $5000 in cash and prizes! New members welcome!

Sakura gaped. "Ino this a fetish club!" Ino was nodding while laughing. "I know right! I've been dying to go to a fetish club and now that they opened one in town I wasn't going to go myself you know!" Sakura turned in her seat to look at the girls. Hinata's hands were fidgeting in her lap and the other two girls just shrugged. Sakura let out a frustrated groan and turned back and leaned in her seat. Why her...

"Come on Sakura! Lighten up a little!"

Sakura looked over and glared at her blonde friend. "If I knew you were dragging me to a bondage club I would have lightened up with a bottle of wine and a book at home." Ino rolled her eyes. "You're such a party pooper! We're going to this club and we're going to have a good time either if you like it or not!" Sakura let out another groan ignoring the giggles from the back seat.

* * *

This Is Halloween by Marilyn Manson boomed off the walls of the darkened club as Ino spoke to the man at the door, bouncer Sakura assumed. Ino walked back over to the girls with a small frown on her face. Sakura looked around, this club was huge! And they were just in the main corridor! Black marble floors and a dark purple color adorned the walls with white flower vines coming from the corners of the room.

"There is a dress code. Legs have to be bare or naked. They said they had spare clothing upstairs. Heels must be worn also." Sakura sighed. "Ino why are we here?" Ino looked at her friend. "Sakura look, if you don't want to be here you can leave. But I'm sure we all want to be here even Hinata of all people isn't protesting!" Ino's hand pointed to Hinata who was standing there with her arms crossed a slight flush on her face. Sakura blew air in her mouth making her look like a puffer fish.

"Alright. Fine, tell him to take us there." Ino waved over the bouncer and he led them up the long staircase. Sakura inwardly sulked. She had the heels down pat, but she felt sexy enough in her white skinny jeans and red shirt combo. But she had to follow the dress code rules if she wanted to stay here. And she was for certain not walking around the club naked. She didn't know what to except in here but she was going to find out in a few minutes. As they followed the bouncer up the stairs people were coming down on the opposite side. Sakura looked up at the last minute and gulped. Holy attractive male on legs.

Hands in pockets, black suit with leather shoes this man had an aura in his own category as he walked down the marble steps with confidence and stature. Sakura noticed she was staring and focused on walking the last few steps up and following the bouncer down the hall. Sakura looked over her shoulder as she saw the man at the bottom of the steps now turned fully with his hands still in his pockets but was looking directly up at her. Sakura quickly turned her head and scuttled down the hall to catch up with her friends. Whoa. That was weird. He must have noticed that she was staring at him. She shook it off. She had to try to at least enjoy herself tonight. She walked into a small room with the girls that had racks and racks of clothing.

"When you ladies are done feel free to come downstairs and come to the front desk and I'll inspect you. Then you'll be free to enjoy yourself this evening. Have you ladies been to this club before?" Everyone shook their heads and Ino said no. The man nodded. "Then when you ladies come downstairs there will be some papers to fill out even if you aren't getting a membership." The girls nodded and the bouncer left the room closing it behind him.

Sakura could still hear the music playing, loud bass thrumming making the room shake. Ino squealed and ran over to the racks. "Oh my god I wish this was my closet! Come girls lets find something quickly!" Everyone was soon looking for something to wear besides Tenten who was already donned in a tight blue dress and yellow heels. She walked over to a leather couch and sat down, crossing her leg over her other.

Sakura weaved through the racks and blinked at a few of the things that were on these racks. From costumes to see through bras and thongs, they sure did have an...Interesting wardrobe here. Sakura came to a small bundle of red items and began looking through them until she heard Ino let out a squeal.

"EEEE! Oh my god this is perfect! Girls do I look hot or what?"

Sakura looked over and gaped. Ino was an overachiever really. She walked over and looked at her friend. She wore a plan strapless club dress, but she made it look like the best thing ever. Sakura grinned. "Ino you look great!" Ino smiled and did a funny pose for a joke. "Thanks girl! Now did you find something yet?" Sakura made a face then looked at the rack picking out a random red article of clothing not really looking. "This! I'm going to put it on right now." Ino nodded and shooed Sakura into the change room. As Sakura began to change she heard Ino complimenting everyone and telling Hinata not to get something that will cover her shoulders and said that she would chose something for her. Sakura shook her head laughing, Hinata is going to be a mess by the end of tonight.

As she took the dress off the hanger she realized a few things. There was a lot of strings on this dress. And she probably knew how it looks the more she looked at it. Slowly stepping into the tight red dress, she called for Ino to help her. She unlocked the door and Ino stepped inside.

"Okay so there is some strings in the back that have to be tied. Want to do that for me?" Ino nodded and did a quick look at Sakura and waggled her brows as a joke. "Damn Sakura, you're gonna look like a hot mamma!" Sakura let out a laugh, "Hurry up and tie it up Ino!"

* * *

The girls watched and waited as Sakura stepped out the change room. Ino was jumping a little and squealing. "Sakura you look sexy as hell! Can we call you the devil?" Ino waggled her brows again as they all started laughing. Temari stood up "Turn around I want to see what the back looks like." Sakura's dress reached mid thigh and had elbow length sleeves and her shoulders and front was entirely covered up to her neck. It tied into the back and went down her back in a criss cross motion to near the curve of her bottom and tied into two silver hoops. Ino had tied it into a bow to look cute. "The bouncer said we can leave our clothes up here once we walk out it's going to lock so our clothes will be safe. Obviously we have to return these items after. Grab any important or personal belongings I don't want to hear you guys crying about it after." Ino said with a grin. They fixed themselves up a little and then walked out into the corridor.

They made it to the top of the stairs that Sakura tapped Ino's shoulder. Ino paused. "What's wrong Sakura?" Sakura's eyes were staring down the staircase. Oh God. Not again...

It was the same man that she saw when she was walking up the stairs.

And he was staring directly at her again. A flush started to creep up her neck, he was staring at her with smoldering onyx orbs as he spoke with the bouncer.

"Sakura what's wrong?" Sakura snapped out of it, wrenching her gaze away from his before looking to Ino.

"N-nothing. Let's go."

They began to walk down the stairs and Sakura just pretended to not notice him staring as she spoke to the girls. They made it to the bottom of the staircase as the bouncer noticed them.

"Lovely, you ladies are back. Now we can do those papers."

"Kakashi, I can do it. Go back to your post." Said man named Kakashi, looked over to the other man who didn't even blink. "Are you sure Sir?" The man nodded and shooed him away. "It's fine, go back to your post." Kakashi bowed slightly and turned and walked back to the door. The mans gaze slowly returned to theirs.

"Welcome ladies, I assume you're all new here. My name is Sasuke Uchiha. But you may call me Sir. Or Master Sasuke." Ino leaned over to whisper in Sakura's ear. "Ohh me like. He oozes possessive man." Sakura rolled her eyes and put her hand on her hip and gave her best friend a sideways glance.

"This way, if you will." His hand went to his right as he let them walk towards the desk first. Sakura walked beside Ino as they stopped in front of the desk. Sasuke walked behind the desk and brought out clipboards.

"You just have to fill out these sheets. It's about 3 I believe. It's just personal information and preferences. Nothing special." Sakura was the last to a clipboard as she walked over to a chair and sat down, crossing her leg and placing the clipboard over her thigh to help her write. Sakura quickly finished the personal information and came to a checklist.

I am:

Female

Male

Interested in:

Female

Male

I am:

Dominant

Submissive

Master

Slave

Sadist

Masochist

Not sure

Looking for:

Dominant

Submissive

Master

Slave

Sadist

Masochist

Willing to experiment

Not sure

Sakura arched a brow. This could prove a problem. She tapped her pen against her clipboard in agitation. "Sakura!" She looked up. Ino, Tenten and Temari were standing near the clubs inner entrance. "We're going in! Come find us when you're done!" Sakura nodded. Where was Hinata? She looked around and saw her talking to a blonde at a table. She seemed comfortable enough. She sighed and looked at her clipboard. So much for having a good night. Even Hinata managed to find someone and she didn't even enter the actual club, she was in the corridor!

"Having difficulty?" She looked up and saw Sasuke leaning on the desk.

Sakura sighed. "Ah, yeah. I'm new to this whole thing, my friend dragged me here really." She got up and walked over with the clipboard in her hand not entirely realizing how his eyes wandered along her body watching her walk towards him. She placed the clipboard on the table.

"This isn't my thing really. I apologize. I think I'm going to change upstairs and make my leave." Something flickered in his eyes as he stood up. Their gazes locked again.

"Never mind that. You just aren't used to being exposed to this type of thing." Sasuke leaned forward on the desk again still keeping contact with her. He looked at her yellow painted French manicured nails. He chuckled. "Such a submissive color." Sakura narrowed her eyes at him. "Excuse me?"

He stood straight and began to walk around the desk towards her. "In this lifestyle, darker colors like red, black and purples are dominant colors. He walked over and stopped in front of her taking her hand lightly and bringing it up to observe her nails. "But light colors like yellow, blue and pink are submissive colors." Sakura swallowed. His light grip on her hand slackened as he ran his hand slowly down her arm until he dropped her arm, falling to her side. He turned them slowly so her back was against the desk, her senses slowly going into overdrive. He slid his hands on the desk, trapping her efficiently. Sakura stared up at him, her lips suddenly dry. Her tongue came out and licked her bottom lip as Sasuke's eyes watched the organ wet her plump pink lips.

_I wonder how she tastes... Like cherries?_ He inwardly chuckled. Red dress, pink hair, she reminded him of a cherry. Or a strawberry. But the red...

He leaned forward until their chests were touching as he whispered into his ear. Sakura felt his lips touching her ear. _O-oh God..._

"And little subbies like you, tend to react this way." His hand crawled to her back, his blood beginning to sizzle as he touched her bare back, barely covered by strings. His hand pushed her towards him until there was nothing in between them. Sakura's brain shut down, her head beginning to become fuzzy as if she was drunk. Her hand came up between them as she pressed her palm on his hard chest, covered by expensive suiting. _Expensive._ This man was probably reeking of money.

Staring straight at his chest, she couldn't bear to look at him. Not now. She felt him lean forward again, to whisper into her ear.

"Little sub, you shouldn't be wearing red or heels, you should be naked and barefoot." Sakura's eyes fluttered shut. What did he mean? Was this Sasuke a dominant that she saw on the papers? Her mind started to clear, until Sasuke stepped away from her completely leaving her wanting more. Her eyes followed him like magnets as he walked back behind the desk. She turned back and faced him her hands supporting her on the desk.

Sasuke stared at her, then a small smirk appeared on his face as he focused on the clipboard and took it in his hand.

"I think we figured out a few things on this checklist of yours."

I am:

Dominant

Submissive *

Master

Slave

Sadist

Masochist

Not sure

Looking for:

Dominant *

Submissive

Master

Slave

Sadist

Masochist

Willing to experiment *

Not sure

Sakura looked at what he checked off and took in a deep breath, as if it was water after being in the desert. He took the sheet and placed it on the desk for Kakashi to file in. He walked back to stand beside her and stared down at her.

"Are you going to go in little sub or stand here gawking the whole night?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed, the wheels starting to turn in her head again. "Don't call me little sub. I have a name."

A smirk slowly made it's way on his face, as he looked at her sheet. "Indeed you do, Sakura." Betraying more than he wanted to show, he wanted to take her on his knee and make that ass of hers turn red.

_Breathe Uchiha. She isn't your sub. She's just new. She doesn't know anything about the lifestyle._

Sasuke placed his palm at the flat of her back and led her into the club.

"Little one, I'll show you a few things about this club that you never knew."

Sakura looked up at him as he directed her to the big double doors that led inside to the club room. She was well aware of his hand on her flat that began to curve into her bottom. Once they stepped inside Sakura looked around, observing. Sasuke watched her intently. Sakura's face was nothing of the horrified expression he'd seen before, it was an expression of curiosity and wonder. _How cute._

"Sakura! Over here!" Sakura heard people calling for her and saw Ino waving her over. She began to walk and slowly turned to Sasuke. She swallowed slowly, Sasuke watching her throat move as she did so.

"T-thank you for...Showing me a few things. But I can take it from here. I did come here with people after all."

Sasuke nodded. "Indeed you did. Enjoy your stay here little one." Sakura turned quickly and began to walk over to her friends feeling his eyes boring into her back some more.

_God help me..._

* * *

Hehe.

Totally random.

I've recently had a newfound interest in this lifestyle (everyone has their kinks) and I've been reading a lot of literature that involved BDSM... Look up Cherise Sinclair if you're into this kind of stuff and is reading this. Otherwise... Move along aha.

Guys I'm wondering if I should turn this into a story or leave it as it is. I want your opinion. I planned on making it like a story with Sasuke training Sakura into the BDSM lifestyle and stuff. I have a general idea of how I'd write it but just wanting peoples input.

So drop a review, and let me know!

Thanks!

Christina. (Am I too freaky enough for you that I scared you away? Aha)


	2. Method To The Madness

So this is a test run of the next chapter and if this goes well, I guess I'll keep on writing. This story has been bumped to an M rating like I said because there will be mature content to follow.

So enjoy and please drop a review!

* * *

Sakura crossed the small distance and was soon surrounded by the positive energy of her friends. She looked over her shoulder and saw that Sasuke was gone. Her skin was still hot from when he had touched her. Then he instantly moved away from her and wrote that she was a submissive. Was that some sort of test to get a reaction out of her? He seemed amused after at her neediness. It made sense for a submissive to react so quickly and surrender, but didn't that mean to give up all control? She couldn't do that.

She sat down between Ino and Tenten as Temari spoke up. "Where did Hinata go?" Sakura turned to her. "She was still in the corridor when I was filling out my application she was having a conversation with someone. She seemed alright she'll find us if she has a problem." Temari nodded and took a sip of her drink.

"So Sakura..." Ino gave Sakura a look and flipped her ponytail over her shoulder and have her a sly grin. "What were you doing with dark and dangerous? Don't tell me you already made a move on him..." Suddenly she was the center of attention of all the girls, they were all listening.

"Nothing like that Ino! He just helped me fill out my application."

"He helped you eh? In what way?" Ino nudged her arm with her elbow as they all laughed. Sakura rolled her eyes. She was nuts, truly. Ino leaned back against the bar top.

"No but really, what did you guys do?"

Sakura looked over at Ino.

"Uh..." Sakura's mind momentarily wandered back to a few minutes ago when Sasuke had her pressed against the desk and had his hand on her back, the way he whispered into her ear, she felt like she was going to heed his every command.

"We just talked. He wanted to know my preferences." She swallowed. "And it worked." Ino arched a brow. "Uh-huh, you're off the hook this time Sakura but I'll find out don't you worry!" She wagged a finger in front of her and then finished the rest of her drink.

"I want to dance! Who's with me!" She got up and looked at the girls. Nobody said anything. Ino rolled her eyes and grabbed Tenten. "Come on!" Tenten let out a surprised yelp as Ino grabbed her wrist and led her to the dance floor. Sakura heard Ino talking about dancing with hot guys and she just shook her head. She looked over at Temari and smiled while shaking her head. "What's new Temari?" Temari just shrugged. "Not a whole lot, same old. What about you?" Sakura shrugged as well. "Not much either, just work." Temari smiled and nodded in the girls direction. "Looks like they're having fun. Ino's already drunk." Sakura let out a laugh as she heard Ino's loud cheering and Tenten who was awkwardly dancing in the crowd. Things were always more amusing when they all got together. Temari went to face her again.

"So, who was Hinata talking to?" Sakura made a face of thought before ordering a drink. She spoke to the bartender and then looked back to Temari. "I don't know who he was, but he looked nice to her. They were just sitting at a table and I guess having a conversation about the club and the lifestyle. He probably wanted to know her preferences. But he had blonde hair. That's all I really noticed." Temari nodded as she stretched her long legs then crossed them again. "I wish I could find myself a man that would treat me nice. But all the men are scared of me because of my brother. He's so... Protective like honestly I'm a 22 year old woman let me have some freedom."

Sakura waved her hand in front of her as she sipped her martini. She was about to say something until she noticed Sasuke at the other end of the club. He sat on a leather couch surrounded by unknown people. A woman with red hair sat beside him silently. She had a collar around her neck. A tang struck her brain as she saw the collar around her neck. She pouted slightly and looked away, ignoring his staring. If he had a sub already for himself, there was no reason for her to try.

She couldn't help but look back and realize that he was still staring. He rubbed his chin as a smirk appeared on his face. He was watching her like a predator stalks it's prey. He brought his hand up and crooked his index finger indicating for her to come to him. She looked over at Temari who just shrugged. Sakura felt like she was a magnet to his pull as she got up off her stool and walked to him. She weaved through the crowd and stopped in front of him. The girl that sat beside Sasuke looked at her then at Sasuke and rubbed up against his side. He looked over to the red head.

"Master Sasuke, may I return to Master Suigetsu? Please?" He stared at the girl for a moment then nodded. "Thank you Master." She got up and walked away, Sakura's eyes following the red head until she was out of sight. She looked back at him.

"She isn't mine. If that's what you were wondering." He patted on the seat beside him indicating for her to sit down. He spoke as she did so. "I prefer not to have a sub of my own." Sakura sat down, making sure there was a good amount of space in between them. She didn't question why he didn't keep a sub of his own either. He looked over and realized how far she sat from him. She grabbed her shoulder and forced her to sit directly beside him, almost sitting on his lap.

"When I say for you to sit down, you sit beside me. Not meters away from me. That also means you obey and listen to what I say. That applies for a new comer as well. Understand?" He said gently. Sakura swallowed as she squirmed in her seat desperately wanting to move away from him. She slowly looked up at him, he wasn't looking at her, but scanning the club looking around.

"When people enter my club I expect them to follow my rules. Not only because there is rules to follow in a bondage club, but it's _my_ club." Sakura's eyes went wide. So he was the owner of the club? No wonder everyone followed him like they were some dog. She momentarily looked around for that red head that was sitting beside him earlier and spotted them at a space with a large cross. She was bound to the cross and a man with silver hair was walking around her and was speaking to her, he seemed serious. He had a leather crop in his hand. What really surprised her that she was naked, completely. Her bottom showing to everyone in the club. She was slowly becoming mortified with what she was seeing, and where she was. Sasuke's eyes followed to where she was staring.

"Don't worry. They trust each other completely. Karin was being mouthy before, so I had spanked her. She had asked to return to her master only for him to punish her for what she did. He's giving and she's taking." Sakura swallowed. "D-does she...Like it?"

"Karin isn't a masochist. But she's accepting of her punishment. She now knows what she did wrong and hopefully won't do it again. If you look around you can see various scenes. Outside of the club room and upstairs are private rooms to do more...Specific activities." She noticed her leg was shaking as she kept on staring. She stopped her leg from shaking and realized that her face was flushed. She felt her cheeks and realized that they were warm. Her legs were clamped shut. She wrenched her eyes from the scene and looked at her legs. She just kept on staring at her legs.

"Does watching someone get whipped turn you on Sakura?" Sakura's eyes went wide as she looked at him with mortification.

"N-no! How dare you say such a thing!"

Sasuke arched a brow. Was she really in position to disagree him? She looked like a horny teenager.

"Sakura, here there is no reason to lie. We all have a little something weird inside of us. It's normal to satisfy it. If you like watching people get whipped, chances are you probably aren't completely vanilla."

"Vanilla?" Sakura didn't like where this discussion was heading.

"Vanilla is just straight sex. No roughness, no nothing."

Sakura for certain wasn't a virgin, she had her share of boyfriends but she never heard of these terms before. Sure her and her past relationships were a time of experimenting but she didn't know there was actual terms for these kinds of things.

"No need to worry about it Sakura. If you plan on coming back again, maybe you can join a special program inside the club that teaches newcomers about the BDSM lifestyle, and eventually you can find your own master if that's what you wish." He stared at her for a moment. "Unless I'm missing something here." Sakura shook her head quickly. "No! This isn't what I want! I just came here for one night I don't plan on coming back again." She went to stand before his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist and forced her to sit down.

"Sakura, you have disobeyed me twice tonight. Let me see your ass." Sakura gasped, oh hell no! She went to get up again and Sasuke straightened up on his seat. He grabbed her and made her turn around and forced her onto her stomach across his knees. Sakura immediately started to struggle. "What the hell! Let me go you bastard!" She tried to slide off his lap but he held in her place.

She felt him slap her bottom once, causing a sting to shoot up her spine. "OUCH! What the fuck do you think you're doing I can call the police let me go you jerk!" He slapped her again.

"Sakura we can do this the easy way or I can sit and let every other dom in this club spank your ass until it turns into a cherry. Count to 10." She continued to struggle as he slapped her once again.

"You fucker 1!"

"2!"

"3! I'm going to kill you after this!"

"Sakura every time you yell at me we start again. I really don't have a problem with sitting here. It all depends on you."

By the time they reached 10, Sakura's ass felt numb and was red with Sasuke's handprint. She was huffing as she was sprawled on his legs. She felt his hand crawl up the back of her thigh and she shuddered. She then realized his hand wasn't stopping at her thighs. She then felt his hand go under her black underwear to feel her entrance. It was slick, and wet.

Sakura tried to move, her eyes tightly shut in shame.

"Well well, Sakura you tell me that you don't like this kind of thing, but your body betrays you."

"Let me go!" Sasuke chuckled as he removed his hand and ran his hand over her bottom, almost soothing the tingle after he slapped her ass numerous times. Sasuke helped her back onto the seat and she winced as she glared at him. She tried to control her arousal, controlling her breathing. She looked at him the hard look in her eyes once again.

"You're a jerk you know." Sasuke arched a brow. "Sakura, stop it. For your sake." Sakura shut up immediately. She felt a wave of fatigue wash over her as she looked around her eyes fluttering. All at once she began thinking about where the girls were. They all probably saw Sasuke spanking her and Ino would probably make fun of her for the longest time and tell everyone knowing her. _Oh God!_ She sat there along to wallow in her own guilt until Sasuke returned with a water bottle. He brought her beside him and she leaned against his shoulder. He gave her the bottle of water and she slowly drank from it and handed it back to him.

"Your friends were looking for you. They had asked where you were when I went to fetch a water bottle at the bar. I told them that you were staying here for the evening. They had left for tonight." Sakura's eyes went wide again.

"What! Why would you do that!" She moved away from him her tired eyes trying to glare at him. Sasuke just stared at her. "Sakura you can't even walk. Come back over here and relax for a few minutes. Your friends understood the situation, however your blonde friend found it amusing." Sakura's shoulders slugged. Ino...

"Sakura. Nothing will happen. As long as you don't pull what you did earlier, of course. Come sit over here." Sakura sighed, closing her eyes momentarily. She came back over and curled into her side. As soon as she closed her eyes, sleep washed over her.

* * *

When Sakura's eyes opened again, she first realized that the club was more dead. There was really only people sitting around at the bar and at other couches. Mostly everyone had left. She was still with Sasuke who was speaking to someone. She slowly raised her head and looked over. Oh. It was the same blonde that Hinata was speaking to before. What was he doing here?

The blonde then looked over to her and then Sasuke looked down at her. "Hello Sakura. Have a good rest?" Sakura rubbed her eye with her finger adjusting the flimsy dress realizing it was totally out of place. Sasuke nodded at the blonde and he got up and walked away.

"Sakura, I'm going to bring you upstairs and you will sleep. Your blonde friend said she would pick you up in the morning. Is this alright with you?"

Sakura was barely registering information, she was just so tired. So she just nodded. Sasuke was aware that she wasn't entirely there, so he helped her up and held her hand and led her upstairs. They walked down the same corridor that the girls had walked down before and walked into another room. This room was much, much bigger. The walls were a dark burgundy red and it obviously was a bedroom. A small circle table was in the corner to the right and there was a dresser for clothing at the opposite end of the room. A big bed was smack dab in the center of the room with black and white cotton sheets. To Sakura, it seemed like the most comfortable thing at the moment.

"Sakura, you will sleep in my room tonight. I'll sleep in the spare room." Sakura opened her mouth to protest then smartly shut it. Sasuke arched a brow and his shoulders shook for a moment with silent laughter.

She removed her shoes and placed them at the foot of the bed. She turned to him.

"What am I sleeping with?"

Sasuke crossed his arms over his chest.

"Nothing. You're going to sleep naked, of course."

Sakura's mouth dropped open at what she was hearing. Was he crazy?

"Sorry what?" She said too quickly before it was too late.

Sasuke stared her down from the other end of the room.

"Sakura."

Sakura huffed and just stood there barefoot in the red dress.

"Well...? You can leave now."

"No no, you undress just fine with me here. Start undressing Sakura."

Sakura glared at him and didn't make a sign of moving. Sasuke took a step forward and Sakura took a step back. Not wanting to start another spanking spree, her hands went to her back and undid the bow on her dress and began undoing the strings. The dress then fell to the floor and she stepped out of it, leaving her in her black lacy bra and matching underwear.

She felt so small, like a mouse and a cat, being Sasuke staring her down, wanting to eat her for dinner. Sasuke had his hands in his pockets of his suit as he just watched her in silence. She shakily took in a breath and reached up to remove her bra, slight relief in removing the bra that covered her breasts. The bra fell to the floor leaving her just in her underwear. Her hands went to her underwear and she took them off, stepping out of those as well. She stood there completely naked.

_Oh God, just end me now!_

Sasuke studied her as she stood there, her hands awkwardly at her sides.

"Do you plan on returning here?"

Sakura was surprised by his question. Her gaze rose to reach his eyes. "N-no." Sasuke didn't even blink at her answer, but she did notice the frown on his face deepen.

"Sakura, there is nothing to be afraid of."

"This doesn't interest me! You can't force me to return here! I don't even know why I'm following your command like some sort of club bitch!" She had spoken the words before it was too late. Sasuke took three steps to her and was standing in front of her, his arms crossed over his broad chest. He had a new expression on his face, one more intimidating, dominant.

"Kneel. Now." Feeling like she should do what he says before she got into more trouble, she kneeled at his feet.

"Sakura considering that you're a new comer I won't spank you again." Sakura's eyes shut in horror. _Dear God..._ "But if you do ever return, I'll return the favor. And if you do return, I want you shaved. Entirely." Sasuke then turned and walked out of the room, shutting the door. Sakura stayed there on her knees her fists shaking on her knees. How fast did she obey his command when he came to her like that? Was that his actual nature as a dom?

She wanted something to prove but what could she prove? She was a submissive, and that she will stay because if she ever gave him some sort of attitude he wouldn't take it lightly. She could prove that she could be a good subbie like he had called her earlier tonight. But that isn't what she wanted, she wanted someone to love her for her and care for her, not beat her when she did something wrong. But when she had seen Karin and her master at the cross, Sasuke had told her that they trusted each other completely. Was there some sort of relationship behind the dominant and submissive relationship? Some fucked up method behind the madness?

_No no. I can't do this, this is way out of my league. Out of the ballpark. No way._

Once she stopped overthinking and overreacting, she realized that she was extremely tired. It was probably past 12:00 in the morning and Sasuke had left. She didn't dare put her clothes back on again for if he came back and saw she had clothes on he would kill her. She shakily got up and walked over to the big bed. She tossed the blankets aside and laid down on it. Pulling the covers over her as soon as she closed her eyes, she fell asleep.


	3. A Little Experimenting

Warning: lemon in this chapter. I'm still rusty at writing lemons. Excuse if it's cheesy in any way. If it bothers you that much, then go kiss someone else's ass.

Otherwise, enjoy! :)

* * *

"Sakura."

"Nnnh?"

A chuckle.

"Sakura wake up."

Sakura's eyes slowly opened and then they squinted as the sun shined through the window. She rolled over in the bed trying to see who was calling for her. She rolled over to the other side of the bed and grunted then sat up slowly. She looked at the rooms door and saw Sasuke leaning against the doorframe.

Right. She was still at this absurd club.

Sasuke had an amused expression on his face, his smile full of mirth as he just stared at her like an object.

Her chest feeling drafty, she looked down and let out a yelp and pulled the covers up against her chest, her little fists clenching the sheets. Good going Sakura, you wake up and realize who was calling your name but you couldn't even realize that you were naked. She just simply stared at him in annoyance. It was so early, why did he wake her up?

"Why did you wake me up so early?" Her voice was groggily from sleep, her lips and mouth dry and gross tasting. She went to yawn, yawning into her arm as she went to move to the end of the bed.

"Is Ino here yet?" She asked, not fully noticing that Sasuke didn't know who Ino was. He walked over, taking clothes off the chair in the corner and placed them beside her on the bed where she was sitting. "I assume Ino is your blonde friend? And no, she hasn't arrived yet." Sakura looked around. She always kept her phone beside her when she slept or on a night stand, it was still in her jean pocket from last night. She looked over and saw her jeans and on top of the pile her black phone. She picked it up and dialed Ino's number instantly.

"Hello, Yamanaka here."

"Ino? It's Sakura. Are you coming to get me?"

There was a pause and murmuring. Sakura rolled her eyes, she probably had someone over from last night. How typical of her.

"I'll be there in an hour Sakura is that alright? I just had someone over last night and yeah I'll just explain that all on the way home." Sakura rolled her eyes. "Okay Ino, I'm not going anywhere obviously. Later." She closed her phone and tossed it beside her, running her hand down her face and looked up at Sasuke who was still standing there.

"What do you want now?" She asked in annoyance.

"You're in a hurry."

"Yes, I want to get out of here. It's bad enough that you've seen me naked already. And you're not going to ever again. Let me change. Now." Sasuke simply stared at her. Did she not remember a thing that happened last night?

"Or better yet-" She got up, wrapping the long black blanket around her and picked up her clothes, leaving her phone on the bed.

"I'm using the bathroom!" She stomped over to the bathroom, closing the door behind her and locking it with a 'click!' Sasuke just stared at her trail as she came and went into the bathroom, not bothering to say anything. She was leaving today, going back to her regular life. There was no reason for him to do anything. Just let her be. He sat down at the end of the bed and saw her phone at the corner of his eye. He picked it up and clicked the home button that was at the bottom of the screen. When the screen lit up his brain registered what he saw on the phone and smirked.

There she was, looking all cute with her friends. They were all muddy and had different colors painted on them and were all holding guns. He assumed they went paintballing in this picture. He didn't pin her for a sporty girl. But it was cute, they were all smiling and laughing, not caring how dirty they were. His smirk turned into a smile as he looked at the picture more. He heard the door clicking again and placed the phone down. He looked up as Sakura walked out of the room.

"I'll make up the bed, since I was technically your guest, it's common courtesy to do so. So can you please get up?" Sasuke rose from the end of the bed and moved to sit at the small circle table in the corner of the room. He watched Sakura move about in the room fixing up his bed. She reached over to fix the pillows arranging them neatly. She felt Sasuke's eyes on her but ignored it. There was no reason for her to feel intimidated or give off any type of feeling towards this man, she barely knew the guy, but what she did know was that he was a dominant. And she didn't want much to do with him.

She finished the bed and stepped away.

"Where's my purse and other belongings?"

Before Sasuke could stop himself he spoke.

"They're in the dressing room."

He heard Sakura's footsteps walking towards the door and she opened it, walking into the corridor. The huge building was quiet. Sure it was, the club wasn't even open yet it was still morning. She stepped down the corridor making her way back to the dressing room. She opened the door and saw her black purse sitting on the couch by itself. She went and picked it up to make sure none of her belongings were missing. Everything was still there. Great!

She really didn't want to speak with Sasuke until it came for her time to leave and for her to say thank you for your hospitality, but what hospitality did he give her besides slapping her ass a good handful of times and man handling her?

She huffed. She didn't want to speak to him at all really. But she was such a nice nice person that grew up with manners so she had to say thanks when the time came for it. She went and opened the door again, walking towards the staircase to walk downstairs. Walking downstairs she noticed the man named Kakashi at the front desk. He saw her coming, and looked up.

Sakura's bottom lip pouted. It was so weird that he covered his face with a cloth of some sort. What happened to his face that he didn't want to expose to anyone? She didn't know what to say to him if she went to talk to him, so she continued walking straight past his desk into another corridor with many doors.

"Mam' where are you going?"

She turned to look at him, awkwardly put on the spot.

"Um..Sasuke is upstairs and I didn't really want to speak with him so..." She thumb pointed in the direction behind her. "I was going to look around if that's not a problem."

"Members are only allowed back there and-"

"Kakashi, it's fine."

Both heads turned to Sasuke who was now walking in both their directions.

"But I'd like to know why you walked off without saying anything Sakura. I thought you had no interest here." Sakura's eyes went wide as a flush began to creep on her cheeks.

"I-it's not that! I didn't want to stay with you because you'd probably end up slapping me again! S-so I decided to look around! It's better being around you pompous!" Kakashi's eyes darted in between Sakura and Sasuke and just looked back down at his papers. _I'm not here._

Sasuke's lip twitched as he stood there. Sakura turned on her heel and stomped off, walking down the corridor not really knowing where she was going or what she was going to see. Sasuke just stood there, watching as she left. He closed his eyes and breathed. He opened them again and went to follow her down the hall once he knew in himself that he wouldn't touch her in any way possible.

Sakura turned a corner and walked through the hall. She didn't want to walk into a random room because she didn't know what she'd be walking in on. Or who. You never know. But curiosity began to eat at her as she stopped in front of a black door that said 'sybian horses' _Hm. _She scratched her forehead with her finger. She heard Ino talking about this once. She didn't really pay attention, she never paid attention to Ino's sexual endeavors whenever she spoke about it, it just made her feel more horrible about her lame sex life.

Shaking off those thoughts, Sakura brought her hand to the door knob and hesitated to open it. She tightened her hand on the knob and kept on telling herself to open it, but she was afraid that it was going to be some fucked up shit that will mentally scare her. Slowly opening the door she peered into the room. It was dark. She assumed that she had to turn on a light switch. She ran her hand along the wall to her right and eventually found a light switch. Turning it on, the dimmed lights switched on making Sakura's vision visible. She peered into the room and her eyes narrowed, then they went wide. Then she cocked her head. Just what in the hell...

She stepped into the room and stared at the objects around her. Why the hell did they name the room 'sybian horses'? They could have just smacked dab on the door 'masturbation room' or something. She stepped further into the room. Seriously who comes up with these things? Little black seats that were in a semi circle shape were all around the room that had a table beside it and an arrangement of vibrators and other sexual toys lined along the table. Sakura blinked a few times. Someone must have quite the variety. Looking behind her she made sure the door was still open and walked further into the room. To the left there was more of those crosses that could be used to tie people to. Did people actually use these things while other people were in here? It seemed so... Forbidden and wrong. She heard footsteps coming down the hall and she knew that Sasuke was coming down the hall so she didn't bother hiding. She walked over to a horse and a table and looked down at the objects on the table. She heard the footsteps stop and she turned. Sure enough, he was standing in the doorway. His face stone hard, emotionless.

She swallowed as she fully turned to face him.

"W-what?"

"Why are you here?"

"To get away from you. I had nothing else better to do so I decided to see what else was in this place."

Sasuke walked over to her, and she wanted to step back but her willpower said not to. He stopped in front of her and brought his hand to her cheek. She moved her head away from his hand once he brought it up. "Do you mind?" She said simply not making contact with him. Sasuke's hand paused then it clenched into a fist, dropping to his side.

"Did I turn you away from this concept of lifestyle that much last night?"

"I'm sorry but I don't think any woman would like the idea of being slapped until her ass turns numb."

"The masochist do."

"Do I look like one!?" She said her voice raising an octave. She ran her hand through her hair then brought it all to the side. "I'm sorry. I mean, your smart talk isn't wanted right now. I know that you're apart of this lifestyle and usually do that when women disobey you, but I'm not apart of this lifestyle or wanting to. Couldn't you at least respect that?" Sasuke stared at her, his eyes hardening.

"Why did you even come here if this doesn't interest you at all?"

"My friend tricked me into coming. The blonde one. She's...trouble sometimes." She looked around the room then back at him. "Is this one of the many freaky rooms in this building?" She said trying to lighten the mood. Sasuke stared at her then looked around, sighing.

"Yes, yes it is." Sakura nodded, them both going into an awkward silence. She really didn't want to bring up this topic, but anything to get rid of the silence.

"So...What are these used for exactly?" Sasuke looked back at her and arched a brow. "Isn't it obvious?" Sakura rolled her eyes, "I knew that, but why? Punishment? For fun?"

"They can be used for many reasons. Usually for punishment, but if a master or mistress is feeling nice, then it's used for fun." Sakura nodded. It went into silence again as Sakura looked around the room, anywhere but at him.

"Would you like to see for yourself how it works?" Sakura's face snapped back to look at him.

"Uh, no thanks. And don't ask me those kinds of things, it makes me uncomfortable." This was becoming increasingly uncomfortable for her. She shifted on her legs. She tried to mentally discard the images of her riding that _thing _getting her pleasure out of it, with Sasuke watching her.

"There won't be any means of discipline. Just experimenting. I can sense the curiosity in you." Sakura's eyebrow twitched without her knowing it. Why was he talking to her like this again? Couldn't he tell that she really, really didn't want to do anything with him?

"Sasuke, no." She walked around him and went to the door. "I think Ino is here, I'm going to see if she's here."

"Kakashi would have called for you, she's not here yet." Sakura huffed. There goes _that_ idea. She just wanted to get out and away from him before she made some irrational decisions for herself. Her eyes wandered around the room again.

"Sakura..." Sasuke's voice was more low now, his eyes darkening as he watched her eyes scan the room once again.

"What! Sasuke I'm getting very uncomfortable staying here with you I just want to get out, and stop making advances on me because I don't want anything to do with you."

"Sakura listen."

Sakura took in a deep breath and looked straight in his eyes. "What?"

"Sakura, I'm not an idiot. You, as a person don't want anything to do with any of this because of what happened last night. I understand that, it must have turned you off. But that is the disciplinary rule in this lifestyle."

"I'm not a part of this lifestyle last time I checked." Sakura snapped back. Sasuke closed his eyes. _Control yourself. _

"I know that. But that doesn't mean you aren't curious. I can see it in you. A part of your brain is saying no, because it remembers what happened last night, but another part of you is wondering, what if." Sakura shifted again and looked away then back at him. "Sasuke no." Sasuke walked towards her and then stopped in front of her.

"There won't be any hitting. Nothing at all. Just experimenting. I promise." Sakura closed her eyes tightly and opened them moments later.

_No!_

_No! _

"No hitting."

"Nothing." Sasuke retorted after her.

She swallowed.

"Alright."

A sense of satisfaction washed across Sasuke's face, then relief. Ever since she stepped into the club last night and he saw her, he wanted to tame her, show her inner desires shielded by that shell of willpower. He wanted to see her more often, and hoping that she would come to the club at least once again and maybe he could change her mind and send her into the program and maybe find herself a dom of her own. Like him- _Whoa, jumping the gun here Sasuke. She still doesn't want anything to do with the lifestyle. She's just experimenting. You haven't had a sub in 3 years. Ever since..._

Sasuke cleared his mind of any thoughts of those kinds, he didn't need that right now.

He led Sakura over to one of the horses and she stood there, suddenly nervous and shy.

"You're going to have to undress again, of course." He said gently as she looked up at him, now really shy and nervous.

"S-Sasuke I..."

"Here." He helped her out of her shirt, placing it on a table. She stood there in her black bra and jeans. She looked sexy like this, like a woman ready to go to bed. He turned her and unclipped her bra, it sliding off her shoulders leaving her breasts bare once again. Didn't she say just this morning that he'd never see her naked again? Sasuke inwardly chuckled. Women.

Once she was completely naked, she stood there, her face completely red. The ends of Sasuke's lips tilted upwards as he spoke. "Sakura, it's alright. Nothing to be ashamed of here." He led her over to the horse shaped saddle and stepped up on the wooden box and swung a leg across the saddle, trying to get over the dildo he had placed there. She looked at it, it wasn't too big, but it for certain wasn't small either.

"Up you go." He grasped her waist and lifted her up above it, then lowered her, letting her position herself comfortably. The dildo slid into her, startling her. Sakura huffed, shaking slightly. This was so embarrassing, beyond human comprehension. But why was she so embarrassed? Sasuke wasn't laughing at her, it was mere interest in her likes. He wasn't trying to force her to do anything, he just wanted her to try new things and experiment. Like with this horse with a giant dildo attached to it. Sakura inwardly laughed. I'm so stupid.

She let it enter her completely, and discovered that the dildo curved upwards, pressing a pebbled surface against her clit. Sasuke ran his hands up and down her arms, his touch so warm that it almost made her comfortable sitting up in front of him naked. _Almost._

Leaning against the saddle, it made her too _too_ aware of the dildo inside of her.

"Alright Sakura. First things first here. It's a safe word." _Safe word? _Sakura cocked her head at him. Sasuke gave her a little smile. "A safe word is used when things become too much and you want it to stop. I will stop immediately and that will end this, do you understand?" Sakura nodded, her fists clenching the fake mane of the horse. "Your safe word is red. Do you understand?"

"Yes, my safe word is red."

Sasuke nodded. "Great, now how this works is basically it works like either a vibrator or a dildo, it vibrates and also moves. I'm not going to tell you what I'm using, but you have your safe word. So use it if you have to." Sakura nodded slowly, swallowing. Her fists gripped the fake hair like a vice, her knuckles turning pale. Sasuke nodded and went to a small remote and pressed a button. Suddenly the whole saddle hummed, and then the dildo started to move, rotating inside of her, slowly going around and around. _Oh God._ What was this thing? _Around and around._ She shuddered as she looked over at Sasuke who was staring at her, his eyes dark as he looked back at the small set of buttons and fiddled with them, his fingers wandering over them all.

A minute later, the nubby area pressing against her clit started vibrating. She let out small moan as she lulled her head to the side. The vibrations started to become more stronger as her fists clenched and unclenched the horses mane.

Suddenly, the dildo started to make small dives, in and out of her. She huffed, her breathing starting to become more labored as her arousal started to heighten.

_Oh my god, he's staring at me like... Like he wants me..._ She focused on him as he stared directly back at her, his finger pressing a single button, making the small nub make stronger vibrations on her clit. She let out another moan, licking her bottom lip as she looked down at the dildo making rotations inside and out of her.

"Sakura, look at me."

Sakura looked up at him, feeling like he was peering directly into her soul. He pressed another button then the vibrations and movements began dual, moving at once. "Y-yess..." She leaned slightly forward leaning on her arms.

Suddenly, all the sensations stopped. The dildo still circled inside her, but ever so slowly, just enough to keep her excitement from dying. Her eyes went wide, then they narrowed at Sasuke. Amusement crossed his face as the vibrations then surged on, harder, much harder, and the dildo circled faster.

"Oh, oh, oh!" Her hands tightened on the horse, and she leaned into the clit piece. Just a bit more...

The vibrations stopped again. As the vibration stopped, it caused her to tremble as the arousal mingled inside her. Her eyes began hazy, the need for release becoming too much...

And again it started, sending her soaring upward. Almost...

Stopping. She began shaking as she looked at Sasuke who stood there, his eyes smoldering dark, even as she whimpered he showed her no mercy.

_No hitting._

_No slapping._

Right. Sasuke was still inside his boundaries, and she had her safe word but...

She couldn't think couldn't come, everything burned and throbbed as need churned inside her.

"Sakura, would you come back at least on more time?" Her bottom lip quivered. Why was he asking this now?

He started the vibrations on a skip skip beat, stopping and going as quick as it could go. Then he stopped again.

"Would you?"

Sakura shook as she took in a breath she should just answer and get it over and done with...

"Sakura."

She stared straight into his eyes. "Would you come back again once more?" She closed her eyes and opened them again, her arms starting to shake. "Y-yess.." As he upped the rotation, her low whine of excitement rose over the sounds of the machine. Her fingers clenched on the mane and her body began to shake again.

_Very close._

"Oh god!" She wailed, the cry of an out of control woman, as her orgasm shook her, over and over, and when he finally flipped off the machine, Sakura sagged forward, her arms straining to hold her up. Sakura watched him walk over to her through her pink locks. Sasuke helped her off the saddle and let her sit on the wooden box. He walked over and grabbed a small blanket that was in a pile in the corner and walked back over to her. He sat down beside her and wrapped the blanket around her naked shoulders. She curled into his side once again, pride welling up in him again.

"Sakura are you alright?" He asked finally as he looked down at her.

"Yeah.. I'm fine." She said quietly her mouth muffled as half of her face was under her blanket. Sasuke carried her over to the opposite wall of where they were sitting and sat against the wall and placed her between his legs as she leaned against him. Well. This felt pleasant. A fully sated woman leaning on his chest. He heard voices coming down the hallway and Sakura sat up from between his legs.

"Oh no..."

_"I believe they're in here."_

_"Oh okay, so what's in this room?"_

_"A variety of things miss."_

Sakura went to move but Sasuke's hard stare kept her in place. Sasuke saw the panic in her eyes, but why was she so worried all of a sudden? That her friend would see her with him? What was the deal? He just assumed that she would become very embarrassed and would be the gossip between herself and her friends.

"Sakura, I'll talk. Don't worry." The panic was still evident in her eyes but she stopped trying to move away from him. The two bodies walked into the room and Sakura closed her eyes. Ino looked around the room and spotted them on the floor.

"Sakura!"

_Fuck... _


	4. Still It Cuts You At The Knees

Ino waited patiently outside the door as she waited for Sakura to change. She was far from expecting this when the bouncer had led her into the room. She was surprised for one to see what was inside the room, but seeing Sakura and Sasuke, that was far from what she expected. She heard murmuring on the other side of the door and brought her ear to the door to listen on the conversation between the two. Ohh Sakura had a lhisot of explaining to do when they drove home!

She heard more talking on the other side and Sakura's slightly raised voice then things went silent again. She heard footsteps then the door opening. She quickly backed away from the door as Sakura walked out with Sasuke walking behind her. Sakura seemed reserved as always, but there was a sense of calmness between them. It was silent as they all walked downstairs to the front of the club. Sakura put on her shoes and turned to face Sasuke. Her face had no smile, but she wasn't angry either.

"Thank you for letting me stay the night. It was very kind of you. And for the.. new experience." Her mouth went into a tight awkward smile as she was about to turn to walk off.

"Wait, Sakura you said you were going to visit again." Sakura paused as she looked over her shoulder at him. Sasuke had that same look in his eyes, dark and endless.

"Are you?"

Sakura felt all the eyes on her, from Ino who was wondering, to Sasuke who wanted her back again.

"Yes. I mean, I don't know yet. I guess you'll find out if I show up here again." She gave one final small smile and turned and walked outside the door with Ino following her behind. They walked to Ino's car and didn't look back until they were in the car then driving down the driveway and out of the clubs property. Once they were out of sight of the club Ino slapped the steering wheel.

"ALRIGHT SAKURA, Time to spill the beans what the fuck is going on between you guys?" Ino looked over at Sakura who jolted in surprise. She started to laugh as Sakura glared at her then rubbed her forehead and looked out the window.

"Come on Sakura, obviously you guys fucked last night."

"No actually, we didn't. We slept in separate rooms."

Ino snorted. "That doesn't explain why I walked in on you in Sasuke's lap and you naked besides being covered by a blanket."

"You came in at the wrong time. Sasuke just finished showing me a few things."

"A few things? You mean a few positions?" Sakura gasped and straightened in her seat and looked at Ino. "No actually, there was no intercourse he made me ride a sybian horse as you saw in the room what it was. We didn't do anything, Sasuke just wanted me to get used to the whole BDSM idea. Which I'm not comfortable with at all to be honest."

"Wait so you're interested in that kind of stuff now? Sakura we all saw him slap you last night in front of everyone. Is that what you want? To be beaten up like that? We all were going to come over but the bartender said we couldn't interrupt. He also came to speak to us after when you were on the couch. Temari didn't look happy at all. But he seemed completely honest and under control of the situation. Still I don't like this Sakura..."

Sakura shook her head. "No, and he knows that now. He made a promise that if I ever did return, we'd explore things less discipline oriented and maybe other light stuff. But I don't even know if I want to go back ever again. It's just something I don't want to think about at this moment."

"So you are still interested in this whole idea though."

"I guess...And hey, you were the one that wanted to go to this club so this is all on you Ino!"

Ino barked a laugh. "Ha! And here I thought you were a total stiff. At least we figured out something about you that you like that is sexually oriented. So, what was it like what did he do?"

Sakura sighed and rolled her eyes. There was just no way out of this one now was there... If she didn't give Ino the details down to the last second of her orgasm she wouldn't hear the end of it. Mine as well just get it out of the way now.

* * *

Sasuke walked back up the staircase with his hands in his pockets as he kept silent for most of the morning. Sakura obviously just wanted to get out of the building as quick as possible. And her uncertain answer to his question didn't make things easier for him to settle with either. Sasuke had taken an interest into her once he first saw her, and all he wanted to do was open her up to the possibilities.

But she disdained the idea of any sort of physical discipline. Maybe before what he did last night would have given her a different mind set than she did this morning. But she agreed to ride the sybian as long as he didn't touch her or hit her. So maybe she wasn't entirely against the whole idea, she just didn't like the thought of being harmed. Okay that's a start, he met people like that before. That still left open the bondage door. If she did come back, willingly for that matter; hopefully she'd be willing to try new things.

Sasuke walked down the hallway and stepped into his room. The curtains have been pushed open from when he first came into the room to wake her up. His bed had been made up when she first got up, and there was no traces of her that she had been in the room. His eyes zoned in on the floor to the piece of fabric crumpled on the floor.

Except for her dress from last night...

He smirked at the memory. She seemed so nervous and wanting to kill him for making her strip in front of him but he didn't care. She obviously did it to avoid being hit again, not that he would, or not that she knew that he wouldn't. He just went along with it to make things a little more amusing. He walked over and picked up the fabric. He opened it and got rid of all the wrinkles and put it on his arm, he had to make sure it was returned to the dressing room for someone else might want to wear it next time. Not that they'd look better in it.

Sasuke snorted at the thought. _Absurd._

He wondered at the thought of training her to be his sub, but he wanted to avoid having any ties with subs or any real relationships with women. Just keeping it casual and consensual. He had to go to Tokyo in two days for a court date, to finally settle this ridicule with this woman. He just prayed, prayed that they filed her for being mentally ill then he could go on with his life and not with her causing unnecessary trouble that is wasting his time. He hoped that Sakura would come back by next weekend, or if he was lucky, earlier. He spotted Karin sitting on a small bench in the hallway. She was probably waiting for Suigetsu. He walked over to her.

"Are you waiting for Sugetsu?"

She nodded. "Yes, he said for me to wait here while he finished some work. So here I am." Sasuke nodded then looked at the door then back at her. "Is it something important?" Karin shrugged. "I don't know sir." Sasuke wrinkled his mouth then it went back into a straight line and turned and began to walk away. He'll wait for his input later. Right now he had t book a flight out to Tokyo.

* * *

"And yeah... So I agreed to use the horse if he didn't hit me or touch me in any way. And it worked. And to be honest, it was a new experience but I enjoyed it." Sakura let out a breathless laugh as she looked over at Ino. Ino looked like she just saw a ghost.

"So let me get this straight, the night before he slapped you a good handful of times and this morning you let him watch you get off on a horse with a dildo sticking out of it? Hello Sakura are you fully there?" Sakura's mouth gapped. Was Ino really trying to give her good advice on a sex life? And even if Sakura did have a remote interest in the BDSM community, it was nothing Ino could do about it because it was her personal desires and her own curiosity to explore into the bondage component of all the ties.

"Ino look. We're best friends. I can tell you that I'm fully capable of taking care of myself though. And I know what my hard limits are. Last night we all saw that I was totally against the idea and I still kind of am, I guess just the physical contact part of everything, but that doesn't mean I can't experiment with things. Wouldn't you allow me to see what I like?" Ino huffed as her fingers gripped the leather steering wheel. They turned a corner and drove up Sakura's driveway and she stopped the car.

"Sakura of course you can do whatever you want we're full adults now. But I'm just looking out for you. I don't want to see you hurt or getting hurt. Have you heard all the stories about what happens in these kinds of communities? Women are beat to death against their will! Even raped!" Sakura's face went blank. "Ino you watch too much tv." Ino shifted on her seat to fully face her. "That is true but you never know. If you do plan on going back, I want you to be careful. You have my new number right?" Sakura nodded. "Okay. Anyways get out of my car I have someone waiting at my house." Sakura laughed, plain old Ino.

She stepped out of the car and closed the door, waving as she picked her house keys out of her purse to open her door. Once she stepped inside her home she took a deep breath. It seemed like she hadn't been at home in forever. She took off her heels and rolled her ankles. God those things killed if you wore them enough. She picked them up off the floor and went into her room and placed them on her small shoe rack at the bottom of her closet. She went to change into something comfortable and went to the kitchen to make herself some food. As she waited on some bacon to sizzle she got a bowl of cereal ready. As she ate near the stove she let her mind wander.

_If I did return to the club again, that would mean exposure to everything. But Sasuke had said that everyone has limits. And that is okay because not everybody likes everything in the community. He knows that I want to avoid hitting in any way. But Sasuke didn't seem like the person to go with just that. What if he set me up with another dom... _

Bah. She was over thinking again. Taking out a plate she got some paper towel and placed the bacon on it, on top of the plate. She picked up the plate and bowl and walked over to the kitchen table. Turning on the kitchen light she sat down and began to eat. If she did return to the club and Sasuke had set her up with another dom that was more suited to what she wanted, she didn't know if she would be comfortable with it. The only person in the club that she knew was Sasuke and she only had met him so she didn't know how his mind worked. But somehow she knew that he would be the one to take care of her inside the club since he expressed such an interest in her during her little stay.

She heard meowing and saw her small cat walking towards her. Sympathy washed over her, dear god she didn't even feed her cat since yesterday. Her cat sat in front of her and meowed. Sakura looked down at her and picked him up.

"Hello there Koichi, you're probably hungry aren't you?" She walked down the hallway with her cat in her arms and walked over to his food bowl and water bowl and filled one up with water, then went to the closet in a spare room and filled it up with cat food. Once she placed the bowl down her cat walked in between her legs, rubbing himself against her legs and purring. She scratched his white head and moved away as he proceeded to eat. She walked back to the kitchen and finished her own food.

Today was Sunday so... Tomorrow she had to work. Same with Tuesday. Tsunade wanted her to take two days off a week so when she went in tomorrow she could ask for tomorrow and Thursday... _Hm._

Sakura shrugged off all those thoughts. She ate, fed the cat and now she was at home and it was time for a nice jog through town! She placed her dishes in the sink and walked into her room to change into spandex and a tank top. She tied up her running shoes grabbed a water bottle and walked outside, grabbing her keys and shutting the door behind her.

* * *

Sasuke walked out to his black Bentley, one of the few cars that were only parked in the clubs parking lot at this time of day. He had to drive to town to speak to go to the flight agency they had there to book a flight out to Tokyo.

He desperately wanted to close this case as soon as possible before it really got out and damaged his reputation and good business. But it was all based on lies... Knowing the media and their madness they'd make it believable to the public somehow.

_Hana..._

Sasuke put on his sun glasses, and pulled out of the parking lot. If he didn't settle this by the end of the week, it will never end. It seemed like he was stuck in her reign of terror ever since she had that mental breakdown.

_"Master Sasuke, may I have a word?" _

_Sasuke looked up from his desk at his sub as she sat at the table sipping coffee quietly. _

_"What is it Hana?" _

_"What am I to you?" _

_Sasuke blinked, confused and surprised. Well that came out of nowhere... _

_"Why asking me that now Hana? Is something wrong?" Sasuke placed his pen down and turned fully on his chair to face him. She got up and walked over to his desk, stopping in front of his desk and bent over and stared at him in the eyes._

_"Am I important to you at all Sasuke...? Or am I just an object for you to toy around with? Or do I have any importance to you at all?" _

_Sasuke sat back in his chair. _

_"O-of course, I mean this is kind of sudden Hana, this wasn't even supposed to-"  
_

_"Oh bullshit!" She slammed her hands down on the desk, causing things to rumble and shake. He stared up at her his eyes narrowing. He stood up, towering over her small figure._

_"Hana, your behavior is unacceptable."_

_"Unacceptable?" She began to laugh, then she started to cry, then she just laughed in between her cries looking crazy. "I'll show you fucking unacceptable!" She ran her hands across the desk, scattering things to the floor. Sasuke's eyes went wide then they narrowed in anger as she threw things everywhere, making a disaster. She began to walk around the room throwing things, breaking glass. _

_"Is this unacceptable enough for you?! IS IT?!" Sasuke followed after her grabbing her arms making her stand still. "Hana stop it now, you're going to hurt yourself." _

_"Hurt myself?" She wrenched out of his grasp laughing again. "I can do more than hurt myself, I can kill myself, hell I can injure myself over and over again, but you know what cuts the cake? You. You and you're obsessiveness, the need to have power." She sneered out the last word as she continued her disastrous breakdown in his home. _

_She picked up a white vase and launched it at him, he ducked, quickly causing it to crash into a floor lamp making it fall to the ground. He looked from the floor lamp to Hana who had paused and was breathing heavily. He pointed at her, his voice deep, and his anger beginning to rise. "Hana, YOU STOP THIS NOW! You aren't healthy!" What the hell was wrong with her? She seemed civil not even 10 minutes ago, and all of a sudden she just exploded like a wild banshee on the loose. _

_She stood there, her shoulders shaking as she laughed. _

_"I'm healthy Sasuke, I'm completely fine. It's you that needs help. You're sick, you're twisted, and you're fucked up." Sasuke's head jerked back. He walked over to her. "If it's anyone that needs help Sasuke-kun," she mocked the suffix, snickering at the end. "It's you." There was a crackling sound that sent everything into silence. Hana's head went to the side her hair covering her face as Sasuke stood there in front of her. "Hana, if it was too much for you, if any of this was you could have said it a long time ago. You have a safe word, you have a mouth." Hana began to cry as she looked at him, her eyes piercing cold. _

_"You'll hear from me again. By God I swear it." She turned and walked away. Sasuke watched her walk down the stairs and she vanished from sight. But he still heard her moving about downstairs, crashing more things throughout the home. He heard her sobs from downstairs as she seemingly put on her shoes, and then he heard the door open and close. _

_Sasuke stood there, alone in the aftermath. What the hell just happened? It all just came at him so quickly. The first thing he did was called his lawyer. Then he called a few personal contacts._

_What was he going to do..._

Sasuke scratched the bottom of his nose. After that incident he moved out of the house and moved into the upstairs of the club he now owned. He couldn't stay in that house, from that point on, he avoided going into that house as much as possible and then he decided to move out of it entirely. It was maybe then a month later that he got contact with Hana's lawyer that she was suing him for physical and sexual assault.

Sasuke's lawyer knew it, the people that are witnessing the case know it, Sasuke is no abuser at random. People may consider what he does physical assault, but some people actually get pleasure from being hit and all that stuff. Hana just didn't know when to stop. She didn't say anything and bottled it all inside and went along with it. Certainly it was somewhat his fault for not asking about anything but it was because he didn't notice anything. And then she had a break down and nearly destroyed everything in his home. There wasn't even enough proof on her support, but the bruises and small welts from their play time she had used against him.

Sasuke had confirmed that they were both a part of the BDSM community and they had people investigate and interview the people of the club and it's members. So far, Sasuke had the advantage on this one. But it still hanged in balance because she had physical proof and that can be deceiving to anyone. She was hurt, he could tell, but she wasn't healthy either.

It was either he won this case, or she was sent into a medical institution.

Sasuke drove down along the county road with his windows down. He had his hand out the window, cruising along. Moving from the negative thoughts that he wanted to abolish forever, he went to the positive things, like Sakura. He really had taken a liking to her and he really hoped to see more of her often. He had no way of contacting her, and that was fine because he wanted her to come around by her choice and not his persuasion.

He reached a construction area and traffic began holding cars up. He sighed and leaned back into the leather seat.

All he could do was wait.


	5. Authors Note

Hey guys,

So small accident happened at my work and I mutilated my finger on the deli slicer, my finger isn't cut off or anything just a really deep cut that required stitches. (I'm writing with one hand this is going to take awhile aha).

Anyway back to the point I should have an update either tomorrow or the day after, sorry about that.

Hope you guys are enjoying the story so far and check out my other stuff while waiting! :)

- C


	6. Suprise Surprise

Hey guys, sorry this took more longer than wished to update but you know. My finger needed my attention. This took me some time to write too just because of the current impairment of my left ring finger. But I'm not invalid, so it's okay!

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura jogged down the sidewalk as she smiled at people who walked past her. Everyone knew her, she worked at the medical building just down the road. She was the secretary to one of the most famous and celebrated doctors in Japan, Tsunade. Sakura felt good about herself to even be working under her as a secretary of all things. She had tried to get Ino into there with her, but she hadn't gotten a call back yet. Ino would always nag to her about if she got a call or that she should speak to Tsunade, but Sakura didn't want to pester her boss, knowing her she'd be kicked out on her ass in no time. Sakura just told Ino to wait out on it, and she'll get that call in no time.

She stopped at a intersection it was a green light for the opposite end drivers. So she came to a halt and pressed the button for the lights to change. As she waited she looked around at her surroundings. It was nice to go for a jog, and the weather was beautiful so she might as well take advantage of it. Sakura's eyes fell on a black Bentley that was stopped at the lights also waiting for the lights to change in line with a couple dozen other cars. She narrowed her eyes before they went wide.

It was Sasuke! He was sitting there adjusting his sleeve as he had one hand on the steering wheel. He seemed engrossed in fixing his cuff as he wasn't paying attention to the road. The car seemed to suit him completely. Dark, dangerous and possessive. Dark, sleek and black Bentley. It works.

She quickly looked away, in the other direction in hopes that he didn't catch her staring at him. Talk about creepy... She looked straight and her mind decided to work without her consent. She jogged across the street so that the cars that will be crossing and Sasuke's Bentley would drive by her and hopefully he would see her. By the time she made it across the street the lights were changing. Why the hell was she doing this again? Desperate calls for desperate measures...

The cars slowly started to drive, and then they sped up. Sakura pretended to be not paying attention, she went down and re tied her shoe, anything to not look at him.

* * *

Sasuke's lips tilted upwards the moment she looked away from staring at him for a good 2 minutes. Then his mouth went into a full blown smirk as she jogged across the street. How amusing. He pretended to be fixing his cuffs on his sweater as he paid no attention to what was going on around him. When Sakura had left the club this morning, she seemed intent on having nothing to do with him in the future, now all of a sudden it seemed like she wanted everything to do with him.

Sasuke frowned for a moment. Maybe he was overlooking things, she just wanted to cross the road. Sasuke noticed the lights changing colour and his foot moved to the gas pedal. He drove by her, wanting to laugh at her attempt at trying to not look at him. She had bent over to tie her shoe. What a woman. Truly. He fixed his sun glasses, bringing them closer to his face and not lying on the bridge of his nose and drove away. He was rather pleased that he saw her again, but it was just for the moment. And could have been totally random. But he was satisfied regardless.

He turned the corner and stopped in front of the agency. Stepping out, the small honking sound of car doors locking went off as he put the keys in his pockets. He stepped inside and walked to the closet associate that was free. The woman instructed for him to sit down as he crossed his ankles under the desk and leaned forward to make good contact. A business man always makes good contact when speaking to someone. The woman finished typing something on her computer then looked at Sasuke. "How can I help you today sir?"

"Hi there, do you have any flights leaving sometime this week to Tokyo? I just need a flight there and back for three days. No hotel, I can deal with that personally." The woman typed in the desired information into her computer as she looked at Sasuke. "Specific flight class sir?" Sasuke shook his head. "Doesn't matter." "Flight insurance?" Sasuke nodded as he leaned back in his seat. The woman typed in several more things onto her computer before she started to scroll down on the computer screen. She put her chin on her hand as she leaned on the desk.

"Okay so we do have flights leaving this week, today is the 10th we have a flight leaving on the 18th at 1:00am with a return date on the 20th at 3:00pm leaving at Haneda Airport. It will be economic class with Japan Airlines. Is this acceptable?" Sasuke took out his phone and scrolled through his calendar. He went through each date to make sure nothing important was going on while he was gone. The 19th there was another fetish party going on at the club. He could leave that in someone else's hands. It was just one day. He scratched his forehead before he looked up at the woman. And the court date was for the 19th... It was going to be a tight squeeze with everything.

"Is there any other day?"

She looked at the computer then back at him. "There is, but they're longer trips. This is the only accommodation I can make at this time sir." Sasuke pursed his lips. He was going to have to speak to him tonight when the club opens again tonight. He scratched his cheek. He didn't want to stay away from the club long, he didn't like leaving it in charge with someone else. Especially _that _idiot.

Sasuke nodded. "Alright, that's fine. The 18th it is." The woman nodded and began putting papers together. "Now we have to set due dates to pay for all of this-" "I'll pay for all of it now." The woman stopped speaking at an instant. "Sorry?" "I can pay for it all today, if you'd like." The woman gaped before blinking a few times. "A-Alright, that's no problem at all sir! Let me just get all your papers together and we can go through all of the work. Do you have a passport?" Sasuke made a face of confusion. "Yeah but not with me, it's at my house." The woman waved her hand. "I don't need it, I just was making sure because people tend to forget that their passports expire every 7 years and we keep renewal applications here in case." Sasuke 'ahh'd.' The woman printed out a sheet with the terms and conditions and the insurance papers. Being instructed to sign in certain areas, Sasuke did as he was told. She then began with the personal information process asking for ID and all that stuff. Sasuke had done all of this before, but he just kept on being kind with the woman, after all she was only doing her job.

"Now will you be paying with cash, credit, debit or cheque?" Sasuke arched a brow. Who pays with a cheque in person these days? "Debit." "Just a moment." The woman walked to the other side of the room to pick up a card reader and quickly spoke to another associate that worked with her, Sasuke knew they were talking about him, it was pretty obvious with their giggling and laughing. Sasuke just sat there patiently. He was used to all of it, it didn't really bother him he usually kept his preferences to the woman who come in and out of his club. But right now...

His mind wandered off to Sakura for a moment then he went back into focus as the woman came back. She typed in something to the computer again and handed him over the reader.

"So today sir your total comes out to $975." Sasuke took out his wallet and placed his card into the chip holder. Typing in his pin number he waited on the machine to approve the payments. Once it did he took his card back out and put it away, putting his wallet in his pant pocket. The woman printed out a receipt and made him sign it. She stapled it to some other papers and explained to him where the insurance papers were and for him to read them over. She put everything in a folder and handed it to him.

"You can come pick up your tickets tomorrow or Wednesday. Try to be at the airport at least 4 hours in advance. So the 18th, at 1:00am." Sasuke nodded and shook the woman's hand. "Quick question, if you don't mind me asking mam'." The woman blinked a few times before she sat back down in her chair. She was going to bring the card reader back until he stopped her.

"Yes sir?"

"Do you know a woman by the name of Haruno Sakura by some chance?" The woman gapped as she looked at her associate then put the card reader down. "Yes I know of her... She works under Doctor Tsunade, may I ask why you're asking?" Sasuke inwardly smirked. _Doctor Tsunade eh?_ Sasuke nodded, his head bowing slightly. "Thank you very much have a good day." The woman seemed to be in shock, as if it was surprising that he didn't know who she was. So Sakura worked under Tsunade. Everybody knew who Tsunade was, who didn't? Sasuke even talked to her once on appointment, she was quite the remarkable woman. But he never saw Sakura working there. It must have been a recent thing. The woman didn't say anything just sat there as he walked outside, back into the sunlight. It was very hot outside and sunny. He took his glasses out and put them on while walking to his car. He looked at his phone. It was 3:00pm, and the club opened at 5. He had enough time to get home, shower, change and prepare for tonight. Maybe make a small visit on the way home. He still had a fat smirk on his face as he got into the car.

_I'm learning new things everyday aren't I.. _

* * *

Sakura walked up the stairs to her house, panting and sweating. It just got hotter and hotter these days... She pulled the key out from her band of her spandex shorts and unlocked her door. The breeze of cool air conditioning was refreshing as she shut the door behind her, taking off her running shoes and placing them at the entrance. She heard meowing and a thump, Koichi must have been sleeping on the bed and heard her come in. Soon enough, he came around the corner and walked towards her wanting to greet her. Sakura bent over and pet the cats head as he rubbed himself against her legs. She walked around the cat, placing stuff on the table. Her phone started to ring instantly. She walked over and picked it up.

"Sakura? It's Tenten!"

Sakura's head jerked back. Since when did Tenten call her in such a hurry?

"Hey, what's wrong?"

"Okay you know how I work at the travel agency right?"

Sakura arched a brow. What was wrong with this girl? She pulled up a chair at the kitchen table as she put her hair back, holding the phone between her ear and shoulder.

"Yeah... What's wrong Tenten?"

"Well, remember that big, brooding and sexy guy that we saw at the club? The one that kept you there overnight?" Sakura's eyes went wide, her interest peaking instantly. She leaned on the table, interested, but cautious. "Yeah, you mean Sasuke? What about him?"

"Well he was here today, he booked a flight to Tokyo for the end of this week, and he asked about you!" Sakura arched a brow. He asked about her? "And I was speaking to Temari for a second and she just laughed, she found it so ironic. But yeah he asked about you and I just told him where you worked. He seemed happy about it. I don't know why though..." Sakura scratched her head as she got up, Koichi letting out a meow as he was right under her chair as she slid the chair back out. She walked down the hall with the phone still at her ear.

"Did he ask anything else?"

"No, but he booked a flight to Tokyo for Friday night. Can you believe that bastard paid it all at once? Two days in Tokyo for $975, I wouldn't be able to pay for that in a months worth of money!" So Sasuke was wealthy. Well, anyone could of guessed that, he owns a club for the love of God. But inside, she was somewhat giddy that he had asked about her. But Tenten didn't know why. Sakura wriggled in her seat. She worked tomorrow, she wondered if he'd come by. Sakura bit her bottom lip. "So he asked about me? I wonder why... That's so weird!" She ended her sentence in a higher pitch as she laughed. Now here she was, all sweaty and gross from a run and now she was gossiping with Tenten with a little teenage girl.

"Did he say anything about going to Tokyo when you stayed there last night Sakura?"

"No.. I don't know why he's going there but I guess I'm not going back at the end of the week."

"You're going back there Sakura?" Tenten seemed surprised.

"Err.. Maybe?" She nervously laughed at the end. Suddenly there was chatting and the phone clunked and then there was another voice on the line.

"Sakura? It's Temari." Sakura leaned back in her chair. Temari and Tenten both worked at the same place. Sakura walked into her room and flopped onto her bed.

"You aren't going back there." Sakura rolled her eyes. Temari was the mom she never had, really. "Seriously Sakura you can't be considering it, did you not remember what he did to you?" Sakura rolled her eyes. "Temari, I know that it was bad and he shouldn't have done it, I agree and the thing is, like. He showed me other stuff. And that stuff, I have an interest in. And he knows I don't like the physical part of the lifestyle. And he understands, and that is why we explore, to find out what we like." Temari let out a frustrated groan. "Sakura, really. Reconsider that." Sakura rolled onto her stomach. "Oh come on Temari, seriously I'm 23. I'm capable of making my own decisions, and I know you guys are my friends and are looking out for me but this I want to see."

There was silence on the other line for a few moments.

"We'll talk later, my boss is coming and we're late from break. Later Sakura!" And then the dial tone rung out. Sakura stared at her phone and rolled her eyes again. She tossed her phone on her bed barely dodging her cat as she stripped and went to take a shower. Her clothes went flying, her shorts covering her cat. She looked over and laughed and took the shorts off her cats head and picked him up scratching his head. "Oh I'm sorry love..." She scratched his head some more until he started to struggle, wanting to get onto the bed. She put him down and took off her underwear and bra and grabbed a towel and walked to her bathroom.

She already knew how her night was going to be. A 4 hour Skype call with the girls gossiping like always, and talking about Sakura's _personal _decisions and then work.

Goody.


End file.
